Tu n'es qu'un chien
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: "Tu me feras le plaisir d'écarter tes –sales- cuisses pour mes employés. Ah, au fait, maintenant pour toi je suis "Maîtresse Kuroashi" et rien d'autre ! " Zoro n'est plus qu'un chien pour cette femme démoniaque. Mais que peut-il faire alors que l'amour non-partagé dirige chacun de ses actes ? Song-fic SanZo
1. Chapter 1

**Tu n'est qu'un chien ( Partie 1 )**

Il était tard dans la nuit quand une femme élégamment habillée et accompagnée de deux hommes en armure se rendit devant la porte d'une bicoque de la basse-ville d'All Blue. Elle toqua et fit signe aux deux hommes de se cacher non loin de là. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux verts et au regard éteint. Le contraste entre l'homme, qui avait des habits sales et en mauvais état, et la jeune femme, respirant la propreté et le luxe, était frappant. Le vert adressa un regard à la femme, lui parlant d'une voix grave et légèrement éraillée.

" Que me vaut la visite de Mme Nami Kuroashi ?

- Je suis venue discuter, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.

- C'est à dire ?

- Sanji."

A ce nom, le vert écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit bien vite et garda son attitude stoïque, puis s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer Mme Kuroashi.

L'intérieur de la maison était comme on pouvait s'y attendre pour ce style de quartier : meubles abimés, voire sales, murs grisâtres et fêlés à quelques endroits. La jeune femme regarda avec mépris cette saleté, puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui avait l'air de ne pas être un vieux meuble déchiqueté. Elle jubilait d'avance en voyant l'état de maigreur et de désespoir du vert.

" Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Et je ne veux plus me répéter : Ne t'approche plus de Sanji !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas choisi de naître ici moi ! Tu le manipules pour t'approcher de l'argent hein ? L'argent, l'argent, toujours l'argent !

_**The road I walk is paved in gold**_

_La route sur laquelle je marche est pavée d'or_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_Pour glorifier mon âme en platine_

- Que lui reproches-tu à cet argent ? Il fait mon bonheur, on peut vraiment tout faire avec lui !

- Je lui reproche de ne pas être dans mes poches, sinon ça serait simple de m'approcher de lui et au moins lui faire connaître mon existence ! Mais toi, la femme bourrée de fric, ne sait pas ce que c'est de tout faire pour avoir un peu de renommée, pour atteindre quelque chose qu'on voit à peine !"

_**I'll buy my way to talk to God**_

_J'achèterai mon chemin pour parler à Dieu_

_**So he can live with what I'm not.**_

_Afin qu'il puisse vivre avec ce que je ne suis pas_

_**The selfish blood runs through my vains**_

_Le sang égoïste court dans mes veines_

_**I gave up everything for fame**_

_J'ai tout abandonné pour la renommée_

Mme Kuroashi rit dans sa barbe en voyant le jeune homme s'énerver. Elle avait tout ce qu'il aspirait : L'argent, la renommée, une vie aisée... Mais surtout Sanji, son mari dont le vert était tombé follement amoureux. Mais quelle personne se pencherait sur ce type sale et sans le sou, habitant dans un quartier de criminels et de vendeurs de drogue, qu'était Zoro ? Sûrement pas Mr Kuroashi qui était bien trop occupé par ses devoirs de ministre du maire d'All Blue.

_**I am the life that you adore**_

_Je suis la vie que tu adores_

_**I feed the rich and fuck the poor.**_

_Je nourris les riches et baise les pauvres_

_**I got, you want**_

_J'ai, tu veux_

_**It's just, don't stop**_

_C'est juste, ne t'arrête pas_

_**I got, you want**_

_J'ai, tu veux_

_**It's just, don't stop**_

_C'est juste, ne t'arrête pas_

Et c'était _si_ amusant de voir du haut son piédestal de renommée et de richesse cet homme, se battre pour récupérer un peu d'argent et de se forger une réputation pour entrapercevoir Sanji !

_**This is entertainment**_

_C'est un divertissement_

_**Lies are entertainment**_

_Les mensonges sont des divertissements_

Zoro, lui, fulminait. Etait-ce si amusant de mentir chaque jour à son mari, dire qu'on l'aime alors que c'est juste pour avoir encore plus d'argent ? Et lui ne devait être que un soumis, à genoux devant le haut statut de cette femme immonde.

" Mais tu sais, si tu m'obéis et si tu fais le chien devant moi en me suppliant, peut-être que je te donnerai de temps en temps un berry ou deux pour te récompenser…

_**You are down on your knees**_

_Tu es sur tes genoux_

_**Begging me for more.**_

_Me suppliant pour plus_

- Ca, jamais !

- Mais tu le sais, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'atteindre sans aide... Tu le veux Sanji, hein ? Alors travaille, deviens mon esclave et, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que si tu travailles jusqu'à ta mort, je te récompenserai en lui demandant d'aller te voir sur ton lit de mort...

_**The road I walk is paved in gold**_

_La route sur laquelle je marche est pavée d'or_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_Pour glorifier mon âme en platine_

_**I am the closest thing to God**_

_Je suis la chose la plus proche de Dieu_

_**So worship me and never stop.**_

_Donc idolâtre moi et ne t'arrête jamais_

- Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

- Alors tu préfères rester là, fit-elle avec une mine de dégoût, à économiser « tellement » que tu as tout juste le nécessaire pour survivre ? Enfin bon, c'n'est pas mon problème après tout, mais tu as un cul qui pourrait plaire à certains de mes employés...

- J'ai tant que ça l'air d'une pute ?

- Vu tes habits presque inexistants et ton physique, oui, très. "

_**The wretched blood runs through my vains**_

_Le sang misérable coule dans mes veines_

_**I gave up everything for fame**_

_J'ai tout abandonné pour la renommée_

_**I am the life that you adore**_

_Je suis la vie que tu adores_

_**Now feed the rich and fuck the poor.**_

_Maintenant, nourris les riches et baise les pauvres_

Le vert se contenta de serrer les dents et de retenir les larmes, qu'il avait maintes fois laissées couler en pensant à cette vie tellement injuste. Pourquoi cette femme avait le droit d'être avec Sanji, alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, pendant que lui devait souffrir en silence devant cette situation ?

_**I got, you want**_

_J'ai, tu veux_

_**It's just, don't stop**_

_C'est juste, ne t'arrête pas_

_**I got, you want**_

_J'ai, tu veux_

_**It's just, don't stop**_

_C'est juste, ne t'arrête pas_

_**This is entertainment**_

_C'est un divertissement_

_**Lies are entertainment**_

_Les mensonges sont des divertissements_

_**You are down on your knees**_

_Tu es sur tes genoux_

_**Begging me for more.**_

_Me suppliant pour plus_

" Tu ne changeras jamais le passé. Et j'ai tous les droits sur ton futur.

- Quoi ?

_**Dear future,**_

_Cher futur,_

_**I bought you,**_

_Je t'ai acheté_

_**I own the rights**_

_Je possède les droits_

_**To let go**_

_De lâcher prise_

_**Destroy you**_

_Te détruire_

_**This is my life.**_

_C'est ma vie_

- Tu ne les as pas vus ? J'ai emmené deux gardes avec moi. S'ils m'entendent hausser la voix, ils arriveront dans la seconde qui suit, et ta mort sera assurée. Mais si tu acceptes de venir, je ne crierai pas et en plus tu auras la chance de pouvoir côtoyer de temps en temps mon mari. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix, de toute manière.

- Et si je décide de rester ici ?

- Je crie.

- Salope.

- Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms maintenant, mais seulement maintenant. Attention à ce que tu diras quand tu seras chez moi...

- Qui te dit que je vais te suivre ?

- Tu n'es pas assez désespéré pour mourir, au contraire. Allez viens, ton nouveau maître t'attend.

- ... Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te tuer et de récupérer Sanji.

- Bonne chance alors. Mais sache qu'un quelconque geste de ta part visant à me tuer, je réduirai toutes tes chances à néant.

- ...

- Alors, choisis : Vivre, ou mourir ?

- 'Chier, murmura-t-il. Je suis faible...

- Alors viens, ne fais pas d'histoires, et tu me feras le plaisir d'écarter tes –sales- cuisses pour mes employés. Ah, au fait, maintenant pour toi je suis "Maîtresse Kuroashi" et rien d'autre ! "

Zoro eut envie de vomir à cette telle preuve de mépris envers lui. Il avait choisi cette voie parce que, bien que la honte est pire que la mort, l'amour non-partagé était encore plus fort. Il avait envie qu'au moins Sanji connaisse son prénom, qu'au moins il sache qu'il l'existe...

Mais le regard méprisant de Nami sur lui fit bien vite comprendre qu'il devait prouver son obéissance en l'appelant "Maîtresse", et que tout ce qu'elle dira deviendra ses ordres, qu'il faudra qu'il obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et prit une voix reconnaissante, sans aucune trace de haine ou de désir de révolte.

" Oui, maîtresse Kuroashi.

- Je vois que tu apprends vite. C'est bien, très bien même. A partir de maintenant je veux te voir uniquement avec ce zèle. Une fois rentré, tu auras la marque des esclaves, ainsi qu'un collier pour qu'on puisse te promener dans les rues. Ton nouveau nom sera Inu*.

- Oui, maîtresse Kuroashi.

- Allez viens, Inu. Et n'oublies pas que tu n'es plus un humain maintenant : tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien. "

Le nouvellement appelé Inu s'entailla encore plus la lèvre et sentit le goût métallique du sang, se répandre encore plus dans sa bouche. Il suivit, sans broncher, sa nouvelle maîtresse, qui rejoignait les deux gardes qu'elle avait emmenés. Il pensait pouvoir aller à la maison de Sanji à pied, en faignant d'être un esclave, mais Mme Kuroashi avait visiblement d'autres projets pour lui. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire sadique :

" Ne sais-tu donc pas que les chiens marchent à quatre pattes ? Je te savais non-instruit, mais à ce point... "

Le vert écarquilla les yeux, avant de mettre les mains à terre, de sorte à avoir les jambes repliées, comme s'il allait s'élancer dans une course, puis suivit la rousse ainsi, retenant ses larmes de fureur et de honte.

*** Inu veut dire Chien en japonais**

* * *

**Bon... C'est pas joyeux tout ça hein ? xD La partie 2 risque de faire monter le rating... Je le posterai rapidement ! La chanson est "Don't stop" d'innerpartysystem.**

**Et n'oubliez pas la petite review ! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu n'est qu'un chien ( Partie 2 )**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Inu était devenu un esclave. Il avait une meilleure mine vu qu'on le nourrissait bien mais la honte de devoir tous les soirs satisfaire les besoins de ses supérieurs lui gâchait le moral. Mais dernièrement, il allait mieux : le "maître" était en vacances et profitait donc de son temps libre pour inviter des amis et boire tranquillement un verre chez lui. Ce qui incluait donc qu'il doive aider à faire le service, et voir le blond. Mais dès qu'il tentait de s'approcher trop près de Sanji, Nami lui barrait le passage.

Mais alors qu'il se reposait sur sa couverture en attendant ceux qu'il devait satisfaire, la jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Inu se contenta de se soumettre comme on lui avait appris, c'est à dire en se dirigeant à quatre pattes vers sa maîtresse et de japper –comme il le pouvait- joyeusement.

La rousse sourit et fit un signe sec du doigt pour inciter l'esclave à se relever. Celui-ci obtempéra et afficha une mine interrogatrice.

" Bonjour mon chien, je suis heureuse de voir que tu te portes bien. Tu sais, dernièrement mon mari est rentré et tu as pu, à diverses occasions, le voir. Et comme tu as été très sage ces derniers temps, peut-être que je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il ait besoin de ses services... "

Inu sourit légèrement et leva une main pour demander la parole. Les mois passés à être soumis lui avaient appris à accepter toutes les contraintes. Entre-autres, être traité comme un vrai chien, et devoir demander l'autorisation pour parler.

" Oui, je t'écoute.

- Merci maîtresse Kuroashi. Mais, il vous aime non ?

- Si, mais il n'aime pas le sexe avec moi. Il me l'a déjà dit et personnellement, je m'en fiche. Tant que j'ai son argent à disposition...

- Mais alors maîtresse Kuroashi, il aime les hommes ?

- Oui, le corps des hommes. Maintenant, arrête de poser des questions. Cet après-midi, il devra aller à une réception, et je me suis arrangée pour que ça soit le plus énervant possible pour lui. Quand il rentrera, quelques-uns de tes supérieurs vont parler de toi et dire où tu es. Comme je le connais il ira te voir, et là c'est à toi de te débrouiller.

- Merci beaucoup maîtresse Kuroashi !

- D'ailleurs, vu que tu es vraiment bon, je pense te mettre sur le marché pour que d'autres personnes puissent profiter de ton joli corps pour quelques millions de berry !

- J'espère que ça vous sera fort utile, madame.

- Oui, tu seras très utile... Mais n'oublie pas : plus j'ai de Berry, plus je suis de bonne humeur, plus tes chances d'avoir d'autres occasions avec Sanji sont élevées ! ».

Inu bouillonnait de rage : Déjà qu'offrir son corps aux employés qu'il côtoyait chaque jour était honteux, le faire pour de riches pervers allait sans doute être pire vu qu'ils ne feraient sûrement pas attention s'il prenait du plaisir ou pas, contrairement aux employés de la rousse qui, eux, aimaient entendre les cris de plaisir de l'esclave. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre ses chances si près d'avoir une possibilité d'être près de Sanji. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien...

Le chien sourit, l'air d'être content de ce que le rousse lui proposait. Celle-ci eut l'air satisfaite et lui fit signe de se remettre à quatre pattes en entendant les employés arriver. Ceux-ci firent des mines interrogées en voyant Nami, dans ses habits puant le luxe, parler au chien.

- Ha, vous êtes là. Ce soir vous ne l'aurez pas, il va servir d'autres clients plus... friqués. Mais demain matin il sera là.

Des mines déçues se dessinèrent et Inu comprit que, en plus de passer la nuit à satisfaire des "clients", il devrait aussi faire le chien pour les employés qui ne seront sûrement pas très doux après cette nuit d'abstinence. Et l'après-midi, d'après la rousse Sanji requerra lui aussi ses services... Mais il ne devait pas râler, faire le chien et continuer à satisfaire son maître jusqu'à la mort. Juste être utile afin de ne pas être jeté par la rousse.

Il suivit donc docilement Nami au dehors, retenant ses larmes de honte en entendant quelques personnes de sa bande murmurer à son passage.

- Tu crois que c'est Zoro-oyabun ?

- Sûrement pas, c'est un esclave, de Kuroashi en plus !

- Ouais, t'as raison. Zoro ne se serait jamais laissé faire !

- Dommage qu'il ait quitté la bande il y a six mois... Je me demande s'il va bien.

Le chien se mordit la lèvre en entendant cela. Ces types lui manquaient vraiment... Mais il avait dû quitter son poste et le laisser à son second pour faire de petits boulots pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'argent. Cette époque lui semblait si lointaine... Mais Nami, agacée par la rêverie du vert, tira un coup sur la laisse, étranglant le jeune homme et le forçant à continuer.

Peu après, il se retrouva dans un lit qui, bien que propre, sentait très fortement le sperme. Nami le laissa et lui dit qu'elle le rejoindrait un peu plus tard, quand son client de la soirée en aurait fini avait lui.

Quand le "client" entra, le chien senti ses membres se crisper devant la présence imposante de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il semblait âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux courts et noirs parfaitement coiffés et habillé d'un costume. Il émanait de lui une sorte de force, de présence écrasante. Il dépassait Inu d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres mais le vert se sentit minuscule devant lui.

Mais il se reprit rapidement, voyant que le "client" attendait qu'il bouge. Il s'exécuta donc et défit avec rapidité et finesse les boutons de la chemise du brun. La boule qui se serrait dans son ventre donnait envie au chien de vomir mais il s'empressa de faire en sorte que le client soit nu rapidement. Qu'il puisse se débarasser de lui au plus vite.

L'homme resta presque insensible aux caresses du vert et celui-ci put découvrir des muscles assez robustes pour le porter, voir le tuer... Il chassa cette idée de ses pensées et continua son exploration, enlevant les derniers morceaux de tissus qui couvraient encore le brun.

Ce dernier sourit et renversa le jeune homme, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Une vague de peur déferla en lui en sentant ses poumons oppressés par le poids du brun mais ce dernier se releva un peu, juste assez pour que l'esclave puisse respirer, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de reprendre un rythme normal.

Puis, il enleva lentement le bandeau gris que Nami lui avait mit sur l'oeil droit. "Ca te donne un air moqueur et mystérieux à la fois, c'est parfait !" avait-elle dit pendant qu'elle choisissait des habits pour Inu. Ils étaient composés d'une chemise blanche et un peu frippée et ouverte, montrant son torse dont les muscles étaient devenus plus fins, lui donnant un air un peu plus doux, cachant le féroce Zoro motivé par un amour à sens unique derrière la face d'Inu, un petit chien faible et soumis. Comme bas il avait un pantalon un peu rapiécé, montrant ses chevilles et ses pieds dont la peau était devenue très résistante à cause de devoir toujours marcher pieds nus. Mais à cette tenue s'ajoutait aussi le collier en cuir noir qu'il devait porter chaque jour, lui rappelant à chaque instant sa condition.

Mais l'homme enleva rapidement tout ça, mis à part le collier, et se retourna sèchement pour le pénétrer violemment. Inu hurla. Mais on ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que le brun enchaîna des coups de reins plus brutaux les uns les autres. C'était trop dur, trop gros, trop violent. La vue de l'esclave devenait floue à cause de la douleur et des larmes et il sentait du sang couler de son antre malmenée. Il s'était cru un peu préparé à ça vu qu'il se faisait prendre presque chaque jour par ses "collègues" mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Les autres étaient plutôt doux avec lui, même si au début il avait eut sérieusement mal. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui lui arrachait des cris et des supplications.

Tout à coup, les coups s'arrêtèrent et Inu sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui et se mêler à son sang. Le brun se retira et se rhabilla sans plus de commentaires avant de partir comme il était arrivé.

Zoro, lui, était resté couché sur les draps, sentant ses membres refuser de lui répondre. Il tremblait et avait l'impression que si un enfant lui donnait une pichenette, il pourrait lui casser les os. La douleur dans le bas de son dos irradiait dans tout son corps et renforçait encore plus son impression de faiblesse. Il voulait s'endormir, reposer ses membres gourds... Mais il entendit Nami entrer dans la pièce et sentit son regard dédaigneux sur lui.

- 'Tch, je croyais que tu étais plus résistant que ça... Mais il faudra s'y faire ! Parce-que bientôt, tu auras bien plus qu'un seul client par soirée ! Et remets tes vêtements, à moins que tu veuilles faire le chemin du retour nu ?

Inu n'eut pas la force de répondre à la rousse et se releva lentement pour empoigner ses habits, tentant de faire un maximum attention à son postérieur douloureux. Puis, Nami attacha la laisse au cou du jeune homme et ils repartirent en direction de la grande deumeure des Kuroashi. Evidemment, Nami aurait très bien pu aller à la maison close en voiture ( je parle ici d'une sorte de calèche x3 ) mais c'était beaucoup plus drôle d'exposer le chien au monde et lui faire ressentir la honte.

Une fois rentrés, Nami détacha la laisse et laissa Inu aller se reposer. Il se coucha sur sa sorte de couverture abîmée et sale qui lui servait de lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

OoO

Quand Inu se réveilla, il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ses membres et le bas de son dos étaient douloureux et le dégoût persistait dans sa gorge, lui donnant une horrible envie de vomir. Il se releva et constata que ce qui l'avait réveillé était le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait ; en effet, les "employés" de Nami étaient arrivés, pour avoir leur part du cul du chien. Celui-ci eut encore plus envie de vomir mais reprit malgré tout son attitude soumise et s'avança docilement vers les trois hommes qui avaient chacun une belle bose au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

L'un des hommes se glissa derrière le dos d'Inu et lui retira en un instant son bas avant d'insérer son membre déjà bien dur dans l'antre du chien. Bien qu'il soit habitué par ses pénétrations qui ne lui faisaient presque plus mal, l'éréction en lui rouvrit les plaies que son "client" lui avait infligé et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri.

Pendant ce temps, un autre homme avait glissé son membre entre les lèvres chaudes du vert. Celui-ci obtempéra et suça goûlusement, sans résister. Le troisième homme se contenta de passer ses mains sur le corps du soumis et quand l'un des deux hommes qui utilisaient le corps d'Inu jouissait et s'écartait de son corps, celui qui était resté de côté prenait sa place, ne laissant aucun répit au soumis.

Ce manège dura encore une heure, jusqu'à que les trois employés de Nami soient à bout de souffle et leur virilité calmée. Ils partirent en vitesse, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à Inu, comme s'ils s'étaient trop attardés en prenant du plaisir sur leur pute. Ce dernier reprenait sa respiration à grandes goulées et se sentait horriblement mal, pire qu'après avoir été le jouet de son client.

Le même dégoût lui prenait la gorge. Il n'était qu'une pute, une façon de gagner de l'argent pour Nami... Une horrible migraine commençait à lui vriller le crâne. Être devenu un chien qui offre son cul aux autres rien que pour un blondinet...Tout à coup, un bruit résonna dans la pièce, le son de la porte qu'on ouvre...

Mais Inu ne bougea pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de se lever, japper et faire le chien qui aime son maître. Il voulait juste dormir pendant des jours et pouvoir enfin parler à Sanji... Son esprit s'engourdit et il commença à sombrer dans le sommeil quand on lui posa une question dite d'une voix qui réveilla aussitôt le vert.

- Est-ce-que tu es Inu ?

Cette voix appartenait à Sanji, le chien en était sûr. Il se demanda ce que pouvais bien faire le maître de la maison ici mais la discution qu'il avait eut avec Nami en début de journée lui revint en tête.

" Cet après-midi, il devra aller à une réception, et je me suis arrangée pour que ça soit le plus énervant possible pour lui. Quand il rentrera, quelques-uns de tes supérieurs vont parler de toi et dire où tu es. Comme je le connais il ira te voir, et là c'est à toi de te débrouiller. "

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre sur pieds et de japper mais il s'effondra sur le sol et son jappement se transforma en un cri rauque. Son corps ne répondait plus, malgré ses efforts pour au moins garder les yeux ouverts et sombra dans le sommeil.

OoO

Inu n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux quand il se réveilla. Il attendait d'être en pleine possesion de ses moyens au cas où il se retrouverais devant une Nami en colère. Il se contenta de rester allongé et de reprendre ses esprits. Il lui semblait que des jours étaient passés depuis qu'il s'était écroulé devant Sanji. Là il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : il n'était pas couché sur son habituel "lit" mais sur une surface douce et confortable. Mais ce n'était pas un lit ; ses jambes reposaient sur un sorte de rebord. Un canapé peut-être. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait plus du tout mal au bas du dos... ni à aucun membre d'ailleurs.

Après s'être bien réveillé, le vert se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur un spectacle qui le laissa bouche bée.

Il était dans une chambre luxueuse, lit à baldaquin, tissus dorés ou pourpre, sol en lattes de bois cirées et minutieusement placées selon leurs couleurs pour former un dessin. Les meubles avaient tous des arabesques finement taillées dans un bois qui avait l'air d'une qualité remarquable. Mais ce qui étonnnait le plus le chien était que ses habits habituels étaient posés un peu plus loin et à leur place il avait une chemise propre aux boutons en nacre ainsi qu'un pentalon noir en tissu léger et confortable. Une cravate noire était posée sur une table près de lui et tout cet ensemble avait une bonne odeur de savon.

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un des serviteurs de Sanji. Malgré le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé, Inu apréciait cet homme qui dégageait une atmosphère calme et sympatique.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé. Je suppose que vous avez faim après avoir dormi durant trois jours mais mon maître aimerait discuter avec vous, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Inu fronça des sourcils quand cet homme le vouvoya mais conserva une attitude stoïque et hocha la tête en silence avant de se relever et de suivre le serviteur. Dès que ce dernier eut le dos tourné, le vert ne se retint plus et eut un grand sourire victorieux.

Evidemment, peut-être que Sanji ne l'apprécierai pas du tout et que le vert pourrait continuer à faire la pute, mais Sanji saurait au moins qu'il existait, c'était déjà ça.

Après avoir parcourut des longs couloirs à la moquette pourpre, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le salon de Sanji que le vert connaissait déjà un peu car il y venait pour faire se service quand les employés manquaient. Le domestique repartit, laissant Inu seul avec Sanji. Celui-ci était assis dans un grand fauteuil de velour rouge et habillé d'un costume simple mais bien taillé, sur mesure sûrement.

Le blond fit un petit sourire en voyant Inu puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le vert, se sentant presque "honoré" de pouvoir se comporter en humain, obtempéra et s'assis sur un fauteil proche. Mais même s'il était considéré comme un humain, son habitude le reprit et il baissa la tête comme Nami lui avait appris en lui disant qu'il était beaucoup trop inférieur pour pouvoir poser son regard sur les autres.

Mais Sanji ne semblait pas du même avis et parla doucement.

" Relève la tête, considère moi comme étant ton égal, d'accord ? "

Le vert sentit ses pomettes s'embraser à ces mots mais se reprit rapidement et releva la tête, la visage dénudé de toute expression. Même s'il avait envie de s'abandonner à la joie secrête qui brûlait en lui, Inu avait peur d'être déçu.

Le blond en face de lui sourit et porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres avant de parler.

" Il y a quelques jours, je suis rentré extrèmement agacé par une récéption et j'ai entendu parler de toi, comme quoi tu offrais ton corps et que tu étais d'une quelité remarquable. Ayant besoin de me calmer, je suis allé là où tu étais sensé être et je t'ai trouvé dans un état... lamentable. Alors j'ai décidé de te soigner et pendant que tu dormais, j'ai réfléchit à une proposition à te faire. Libre à toi d'accepter ou non.

Je te propose de rester dans mes appartemments, logé et nourri correctement mais en échange, ton corps sera mien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai largement pas aussi brutal que ceux qui t'ont mit dans cet état mais j'ai juste besoin de satisfaire mes... envies que ma femme ne peut combler. Mais tu peux aussi bien refuser mon offre et revenir à ton état de prostitué, c'est comme tu veux. Alors, que choisis-tu ?"

La question ne se posait même pas.

" Merci de votre compréhension, maître."

* * *

Toujours pas très joyeux XD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3 Et dire que c'était sensé être un one-shot... A trois chapitres U.U"

**Les reviews, c'est addictif, croyez-moi.**


End file.
